The invention relates to a dual electromotive furniture drive with a housing, wherein the housing is constructed in at least two sections and has U-shaped openings, in which shafts, which are pivotable relative to the housing and operatively connected with at least one furniture component to be adjusted, engage, wherein the U-shaped openings have covers which can be installed formfittingly and preferably in the longitudinal direction of the shafts and which are connected with the housing for fixing the position of the shafts, wherein the dual furniture drive is provided with at least one drive motor, which is drive-coupled to a rotation speed reduction gear, and wherein a spindle which is secured against rotation can be moved in its longitudinal direction by the rotation speed reduction gear, and wherein at least the rotation speed reduction gear and the spindle are arranged inside the housing, and wherein the end positions of each spindle are limited by at least one end switch.
Two embodiments of the aforementioned dual electromotive furniture drives are known. According to a first embodiment, the dual drive is provided is provided with two drive motors which are arranged on the side of the housing in motor pots. The dual furniture drive, hereinafter referred to only as dual drive, is provided with two rotation speed reduction gears which are each drive-coupled with a corresponding drive motor. A spindle on which a rotation-locked spindle nut is placed is fixedly connected with the driven member of each rotation speed reduction gear in one-to-one correspondence. This spindle nut forms the driven member of each drive train of the dual drive; for example, a connected furniture component is adjusted by way of a lifting tube fixedly placed on the spindle nut.
According to a second embodiment, the dual drive is provided with a drive motor and a rotation speed reduction gear. This rotation speed reduction gear is designed to allow movement of a rotation-locked spindle in the longitudinal direction. This spindle then forms the driven member of the dual drive. The two end faces can be drive-coupled with components to be adjusted, depending on the movement direction of the spindle.
The end switches are inserted into a so-called end switch strip having a U-shaped cross-section. The center leg of this end switch strip is provided with a row of holes, so that at the end switches can be placed at different positions in the end switch strip. The last-mentioned embodiment has proven useful, but disadvantageously requires a relatively high number of components for operating the furniture drive.
It is an object of the invention to construct an electromotive dual furniture drive of the aforedescribed type which minimizes the number of components, which is simple and easy to install, which can be produced with less material by optimizing interior force transmission, and the paths for force transmission through the walls of the housing are kept short, while still being safe to operate.